


Hide And Seek

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, fake dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	Hide And Seek

“You need to pretend that you’re dating.”  
These words echoed in your head as you prepared yourself for your mission, a mission that was ‘incredibly important’ as Tony had put it. Bucky and you had been chosen for it based on your experience and the fact that you two were good friends beyond work, spending weekends in front of the TV, binge-watching shows and movies to help the super soldier catch up or training together to prepare yourself for different missions. And because of that the decision was made to pick the both of you, sending you on a mission not too far away, where you had to pretend to be in a relationship, living in a house in a suburb of Boston in order to gather proof of the criminal behaviours of your soon-to-be neighbour, Oscar Bonin. To say you were nervous would’ve been an understatement, you were as anxious as you could get. It wasn’t even the fact that you were about to live next to a highly lethal criminal, it was the fact that you had to pretend to be deeply in love with James Buchanan Barnes, even though that didn’t take a lot of pretending for you to begin with. But the thought of living together with the handsome man, sleeping in the same bed with him and having to convince every single person in the neighbourhood that you two had been dating for a while now and had finally decided to take the next step of buying a house together, all that was what got you all anxious and jittery.  
“Are you ready, (Y/N)?” Bucky interrupted your thoughts, pulling you back into the here and now.  
“Yep, let’s go.”  
You followed your friend to the car you two were allowed to use as your own during the mission, putting your suitcase in the boot of it before slamming it close and sitting down in the passenger seat beside Bucky.

Several weeks later Bucky and you had gotten used to living your pretend life, keeping up the lie of your relationship almost perfectly. The only problem that had surfaced was the fact that seemingly everyone in your neighbourhood expected Bucky to propose to you at any given moment now. Apparently, you two were doing a pretty good job with your fake relationship, maybe even too good.  
“We don’t know what to do, Steve,” Bucky groaned, head in his hands while sitting in front of his laptop, video chatting with his best friend while you were making yourself a sandwich before you sat down beside him.  
“They keep telling me to hint that I wanna get engaged to him. First the women from book club and now literally everyone I run across,” you exclaimed, “It’s so annoying. ‘Just tell him your ring size, sweetie, that’ll give him a hint’ like shut up, Susan. Let me live my fake life with my fake relationship in fake peace.”  
Bucky gave you an amused look, trying to keep himself from laughing while you could clearly hear a certain billionaire behind the camera on Steve’s side laughing his ass off.  
“Okay calm down, (Y/N),” Tony chuckled while leaning over Steve’s shoulder.  
“Well, tell us what to do then. You’re the genius, aren’t you?” you snapped at your friend, clearly frustrated with the situation.  
“I do have a plan but you’re probably not gonna like it…”  
Bucky glanced in your direction before turning back to face Tony and Steve, his hand ruffling through his hair in frustration, “Like what? Am I supposed to propose to her in the middle of the fucking summer party next week? We’re gonna look like complete idiots.”  
—-  
“…what I’m trying to say is, I love you and that’s why I’m asking you right now, would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?” Bucky asked while kneeling down in front of you, fake tears gleaming in your eyes as you pretended to be completely surprised by his question, not giving away that you had planned this moment completely through and through within the last week.  
“Yes, of course, I’ll marry you” you choked out, your fake-fiancé slipping the ring onto your finger before pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss, nearly knocking you off your feet. Your poured everything you had into the kiss, your heart racing as you tangled your hands into Bucky’s hair, hoping he wouldn’t realise just how real the kiss felt to you. Loud clapping ripped you both apart, the people around you smiling at grinning at the two of you.  
“It was about damn time,” Oscar slapped a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze before finding an excuse to lead him away from the crowd, while you tried to keep your eyes on your partner. However, the ladies of your neighbourhood swarming around you to gape at the engagement ring that sat on your ring finger made it impossible for your eyes to follow the two men, quickly losing them in the crowd.  
—-  
“So far they aren’t suspecting anything,” you spoke into the phone, speaking with Natasha to update her on the missions progress.  
“Do you have any intel on Bonin yet? Time is running out, (Y/N). I hate to rush you two but we don’t have long until we need you back here,” the redhead answered you, the clicking of a keyboard sounding in the background on her side.  
“We got some evidence, but it’s weak. It won’t be enough to actually convict him.”  
Bucky leaned against the doorframe, watching you sit down on the big plush sofa while he was cleaning the outsides his gun, finished with putting it back together after cleaning the insides, always prepared for the worst case scenario.  
“Natasha?” he mouthed in your direction, causing you to nod in response. Natasha was just about to give you a suggestion of what you could try next only to be interrupted by the sound of an automatic gun shooting bullets from outside your house.  
“Fuck, get down, (Y/N), get down,” Bucky yelled, diving behind a couch while he fired his gun outside, trying to hit Oscar and his men, who were all standing in front of your house, shooting inside, trying to obviously kill the both of you. Glass shards were raining down on you as you crouched below one of the many living room windows, trying your hardest not to get hurt by neither the bullets nor the glass from the shattered windows.  
“We need to get upstairs to the weapons,” you hissed, glancing at the mess the criminals had caused in your living room, even if it wasn’t your own, you had grown to care about it, this house had become your home for several weeks now after all.  
“No, we need to get to the car. Fuck the weapons, we need to get out of here. The car is bulletproof, it’ll be fine and we’ll be safe.”

After arguing for several moments you decided to stick to your plan, arming yourself and trying to get Oscar Bonin to surrender so you could finally get him to court or even completely get him off the face of the earth. Making sure everyone outside was busy switching put the clips of their guns, Bucky and you sprinted up the stairs, hand in hand, locking the door to your bedroom and opening one of the wardrobes to pull out all the weapons you had been allowed to take with you. Downstairs you heard the front door being kicked open, alerting you both that Oscar and his men were now inside the house, giving you fewer opportunities to hide and defend yourself. You went over your plan once more, making sure you had everything right before you went into action, starting a game of hide and seek, taking them out one by one like a well-oiled machine until only Oscar was left.  
“Come on, Oscar, it’s over. You can come out now and we promise to not kill you,” you bargained, sneaking around a corner only to be greeted by the man himself, aiming his big fat gun at you.  
“Drop the gun, sweetheart,” he smirked in triumph. Silently cursing to yourself you to raise up your arms in surrender, crouching down to lay your gun on the ground, sliding it over to him with your foot after you stood up again.  
“Good girl.”  
Before you could react gunshots interrupted the eerie silence in the hallway, causing you to quickly hide behind the corner you had just come around, pressing yourself against the wall to not get hit by any stray bullets.  
“You can come out now, (Y/N). He’s gone,” Bucky panted as you poked your head out, looking at the mess he created in the beautiful hallway, bullets everywhere and Oscar Bonin laying on the floor before his feet. Dead.  
“Good job, now we can finally go home.”  
“(Y/N)…” Bucky looked at you with frowned brows, worry spreading over his face as he saw you walk around the corner.  
“What? What is it?” you asked, putting your hands on your hips only to feel the wetness of your shirt. Raising your hand in confusion you saw it being coated in red, your eyes wandering down to see the blood slowly spreading over your shirt, a few drops dripping to the hardwood floor.  
“Oh fuck…”  
—-  
You woke up to white hospital lights blinding you momentarily. Blinking hastily, your eyes slowly got used to the bright lights, allowing you to take in your surroundings like the IV bag hanging over your head, the heart monitor to your right as well as the passed out super soldier sitting next to you.  
“Bucky,” you croaked out, your throat dry from the time you spend not talking.  
Shooting up he looked around, his blue eyes finding yours almost immediately. He quickly got up from the hard plastic chair he was sitting in to rush to your side, handing you a glass of water which you gladly accepted. Carefully he sat down on your bed, his hand resting on your blanket-covered leg, still not quite able to comprehend that you were finally awake.  
“I wasn’t lying when I told you I loved you, you know?” Bucky blurted out, interrupting the few moments of silence between the both of you, grabbing your hand and lifting it up to his mouth, pressing a lingering kiss against your knuckles.  
“I wasn’t lying either,” you mumbled, your voice nasal due to the tubes sticking out of your nose in order to get more oxygen into your lungs, ironically making it almost impossible for you to breath through it.  
“Don’t scare me like that ever again, (Y/N). I care too much about you to lose you.”  
“You won’t get rid of me that easily,” you joked, trying to lighten the mood. In return you only got you a scoff from Bucky, “You’re insufferable, sometimes I wonder why I love you.“  
"Because I’m amazing?”  
Shaking his head, Bucky couldn’t stop himself from smiling down at you, “Yeah, something like that.”


End file.
